


Noise

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [26]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Noisy partners...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012. "the waves are so loud"

"We should go somewhere less dangerous," Lumiere noted, gesturing that anywhere aside from the training center, where Eclair and Un-ou were attempting to prove something to one another, would do.

A-ou nodded and followed her back into the elevator. Even with the new systems in place, if Eclair and Un-ou really got creative, the entire building would still shake. He supposed being with Lumiere was the safest for that - she would at least be able to get the elevator running if it stopped and maintain control over everything else.  
"They're so noisy," Lumiere lamented as the elevator started and the numbers on the display started clicking backward.

"When they're not troublesome, however..." A-ou started, only to earn a sage nod from Lumiere.

"When they're not troublesome, however, they are the missing halves of ourselves?" Lumiere suggested, carefully meeting A-ou's gaze.

The elevator shuddered and the light dimmed for a second, but it didn't stop.

"When they're not troublesome, however, we worry," A-ou noted. He hadn't flinched at the flicker, even though Lumiere had started to move to intercept the building's systems. She really should just be inside, calming everything and making sure that Eclair and Un-ou were perfectly contained within more shields than she cared to count.

The exact number popped right into her head anyway. She'd let herself in, and quickly she did what she needed to and released the hold. They'd only moved about three floors. Almost to the ground level.

"Somewhere quiet?" A-ou suggested.

"Outside," Lumiere said with a nod. She didn't miss A-ou carefully checking on his partner one last time before the elevator stopped. It wasn't that Eclair and Un-ou would really injure one another beyond the superficial. They just needed to work things out, like excess energy and decades of frustration that they hadn't gotten to yet.

The building rattled once more as they crossed the lobby.

"Noisy," Lumiere noted, giving one last tweak to the building's systems.

"I don't believe we'd have them any other way," A-ou commented. And Lumiere knew he was right.


End file.
